The princess of the outlaws
by annafrost
Summary: A young girl knew nothing about herself nor why she was in the goblin kingdom.But then she meets Jareth the king and suddenly she is pulled into not only a love triangle but also a war. When she starts to be attracted to the king, will he see her not as the daughter of the women who broke his heart, or the girl who will stay unlike her mother? Who the young girl does not know.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: my life is full of lying goblins

I walk through town square touching the back of my head to make sure the ribbon that kept my mask in place was still tightly laced. I bump into some one and i heard them mutter "What where cha going!" I whispered a quick apology as i gave a little bow. The woman put her nose in the air as se walks away. This is what i don't understand, the adults treat each other with respect. But when it came to children they have the worse manners!I was dressed in a dress that looked like a patch work quilt made of different shades of white and creamy colors. I sigh and look down at my locker right before i walk into a wall. I fall back and into a puddle of water.I shiver as i pull my thin long brown robe around me as i feel someones eyes on me. I pull my robes hood down more to hide my blush as i try to stand up. But then something made of metal swept me behind my legs and i fell again. The adults around laugh and point at me. I let out a whimper as see a pair of black boots in front of me.

The oldest and wisest of the out lawed children sang to me "beware of the black boots, for those boots are only wore by the king. Hes the worse." As children of the outlaws whenever we come into the city, we must sing not talk. I was taught if you ever ended up at the kings feet no matter what you were in you must sing sorry. I quickly fall onto my knees and bow my head "My apologies my king, I was not paying attention." i sang quietly. "Aw, your a child of the outlaws aren't you?" His walking stick pokes me "Look up" he commanded. I look up and he studies me with hazel eyes that had no emotions in them. His blonde hair was little darker than normal hair i have seen. "Ah, your quite beautiful for a outlaw child. Whats your name child?" I rack my mind for a name but i never called a name more than "child" or "dark haired one". "Im sorry my lord but i don't have a name to give you." i sang as i stared back up at him. His clothes were dark, yet beautiful. He wore a black shirt and gray paints that were covered by a long black jacket. "No name? All children are born with a name, if you dont give me your name now you will be punished." I shrink under his annoyed gaze as i continue to think of way to find an excuse for not having a name.

Suddenly the walking stick was gone and something hit my cheek. I fall back off my knees and onto my back. A great pain fills me as i hold back a scream that wanted to come out. "Name!" The king yelled. "My mother died when i was born and my father died two days before i was born!" I sang covering my face so i dont get struck again "I was given no name because of this My lord please stop!" His arm was already up ready to strike me once again but he freezes. "No name...because of that? You have to messing me, thats not a reason for a child to have no name!" He grabs my arms and pulls me roughly up to my feet. My hood fell off my head and my brown waves fell down my back and sparkled in the sun light. The adults around me eyes widen as they began to whisper to eat other. The kings eyes suddenly lit with an angry flame. "Who is your mother?" I take a gulp of air as i look at him with pleading eyes "I not my mothers name, the woman who raised me would not speak her name. Said that it would bring bad luck to me and other outlaws." The king pushes me away and motions to one of his helpers. "Help this...girl to my castle. Make sure she's treated right." The man bowed to the king and took my arm tightly and pulled me to the castle. He whispers something to the woman inside and her face changes from excitement to wonder as she poke at my hair before pushing me into a bath tub.

I come back up still wearing my clothes and the woman scrubs my hair so much my scalp still hurts a little till this day. Then she took a bar of soap and scrubs my arms and legs in till i was sparkling. She forces me out of my dress and shows me a white dress made of shiny fabric. "That. is .silk" she said slowly acting as if i didnt understand english. But this...silk. it was so soft, super soft. The woman took the dress and pulled it over my head and began to tighten it. "Oh my, you are very skinny! We need to feed you a little soon." The dress had thin straps that sparkled like gold and the rest of the dress was white and brushed against the floor. it wasn't like a ball gown it was thin and stuck to me every where. She sits me in front of mirror and began to brush my hair. I couldnt help but stare at the girl in the mirror.

Her skin was a snowy white thats seemed to sparkle along with her dress. Her hair were descending around her in perfect brown waves. Her lips were a shade of pink and her cheeks were flushed with excitement and her dark eyes were bright. The more the woman who asked me to call her "Miss. Harina" brushed my hair the more it shined. "Your so beautiful! How old are you dear?" Miss. Harina asked. I frown as i think about it. "How old do i look?" i asked her as i meet her eyes in the mirror. Her mind must of clicked because her eyes were filled with pity. Not only do i not have a name, i don't even know how old i was. "I think you look about the age of...sixteen moons my lady." Moons here means years here, just for the people who didn't know. I nod and watch as she puts down the brush and starts to rummage through a small wooden box. Finally she comes out with a necklace made of pearls. "Can you take off that necklace and mask please?" smiles at me as i slowly take both off. She swept the necklace around my neck and pulled my hair from under the pearls once it settles against my neck. She runs around and pulls a pair of sliver sandals from under a pillow on the floor and gives me a long slip of silk and said to wrap it around my shoulder.

"How old is the king?" I ask her as she forces my feet into the small sandals that fit perfectly. "Jareth you mean? He's nineteen years old. Only three moons older than you." i stare at her with shock. Our king, was still a boy. Yet he already has a hold on the thrown of this great city. "I know its a shock, but he's very wise for his age." My eyes widen and i feel anger boil deep inside of me. "Wise? wise!? My people are living off the scarps of food, clothing, and toys that **your'e** people no **his** people don't want anymore. You call that wise?" Suddenly i felt disgusted for enjoying wearing this dress. "Calm down my dear, you can tell the king about this once you see him again at the ball."

"What ball? Who said i was to go to this ball?" I know i sounded like a spoil child, but i was just suddenly hit, thrown into a palace, was treated like a princess, and now i have to go to a ball? This is the craziest day i have ever had! "The, the king said you will be dressed for a ball that you shall attend, as a guest." I glare at miss. Harina. "If not...you shall be put to death." I feel the color drain from my face as i turn to her. "This is almost like black mail." She just sighs and shakes her head. "It was the kings order, sorry my dear." Suddenly the doors open and three men came and were armed with swords. I let wrap her arms around my shoulder as she takes a silver circlet and rest it on my head. "You are ready, my dear speak only when spoken too, dont bring up your people to anyone but the king. Stand straight and no matter what, show no fear."

I nod and the knights pull me away from her and out of the room. Another woman came up to me took the silk from around my shoulders and took off my circlet and pinned the fabric under the circlet. She put metal bracelets on my left arm before letting me pass by. We stopped in front a white door and i could here music inside. Suddenly the music stop and a black gloved hand comes out as the door is opened. I look at the hand and my heart told me to trust the person who hand this was. I let my hand rests in the hand and i was pulled into the room "ladies and gentle men of the court. I present to you the princess of the outlaws!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Im a princess of the what?

I look around with shock as people begin to clap. I could even hear a few whistles here and there. I look up at Jareth and he smiles at me with an evil glint in his eyes. "What have you done my king?" I whisper to him as he holds him arm out to me and i take it. "You were such a shy child, and since you didnt have a name or title...i gave you one." We walk down the stairs slowly each person bowing to Jareth and I. "So you made me a princess? How will you explain this when the out laws deny having a princess?" Jareth lets out a low chuckle as he leans close to my ear his warm breath tickling my ear. "I'll just say that they are lying because they are trying to protect you." His lips brushed against my ear making me shiver and i could feel his mouth turn up onto a smirk. "Your highness." A girl with blonde hair wearing a black mask that matched her dress bowed before looking up at Jareth. "May i dance i with you."She asked in a flirty tone as she flipped her curls over her shoulder. Already, i was taking a dislike to this girl.

"Hm...alright Nara." Jareth slipped away from me and walked to the dance floor with Nara. "You might kill her with that glare M'lady." I turn to see a boy with a small smile on his face. He wore a white shirt, black pants and boots. His mask was Black with blue stripes that helped his eyes stand out more. "Oh? Well i hope it does...and you are?"

The boy bows to me and kisses my hand softly. "My name is Baron Jack. But every one here calls me Jack. I dont your name either my lady." I felt a blush creep into my cheeks as he looks up at me with those blue eyes that sparkled with mischief. "M-my name?" i muttered as he comes back up and leads me to the dance floor. "Yes, or shall i make on for you?" He rest a hand on my waist as the other held mine. "I would like to see what sort of name you would give me Jack...this might be fun." Jack lets out a little chuckle as he spins me and pulls me close to him. "hm... i think i like the name Starlet." I couldnt help but laugh as he bends me back "Starlet? How did you get that name for me?" Jack shrugs as he pulls me back up. "Well...your like a star...you shine bright when you smile. The name fits you very well my lady." I smile as he spins me again "Are you flirting with me sir Jack?" Jack smiles more as he shakes his head. "Lets say if i was...how would react?" I spot Jareth over Jacks shoulder glaring at us with angry eyes.

Was the goblin king jealous of how much attention i was giving Jack? Or was it because I was with Jack and not him? Or was it because Jareth just's wants to be mad at someone. "Hm...i think i might have flirted back, is that the answer you wanted?" Jack laughs as he twirls me again. "Maybe Lady Starlet, Maybe not. But I'm sorry to say the dance is over. So i must pass you to another dancer. Till next time Lady Starlet." He bows to me before vanishing into the crowd around me.

"May i?" I turn to see yet another boy bowing to me, ready to dance as well. For the next hour i was twirling and dancing with every boy who asked. I could feel my cheeks flush and my feet felt like they were on fire. But i couldn't stop dancing...even if i wanted to. "My lady...you haven't stopped dancing since you got here." I hear a husky voice say into my ear, and just like before i shivered at the sound of his voice. "I think i enjoy dancing to much to stop...what about you my king?" Jareth laughed as he presses me to him. I could feel my cheeks grow more warm then they were before. "I enjoy dancing as well...but it gets a little...i don't know tiring?" He dips me back so fast i come back up gasping for air. "Yes..." I agreed as we twirl faster. "Princess...are you alright? I think you need some air." Jareth pulled me away from the dancing and led me out onto a balcony. The chilly felt so good against my burning skin i sigh with relief. Jareth shakes his head at me "Don't you know better than to dance for two straight hours without a break?" I open my eyes to look into his and i lean into him and i could feel him stiffen. "Where i come from...we dont enjoy dancing...we only dance when we are to be married.." I let out a giggle "If i was back at home dancing...i would have married many men." Jareth shake his head as he laughed with me.

I lean my head against his shoulder as he wraps his arms around my waist as if i was about to fall and he was supporting me. I suddenly realize that we might look...sort of like a couple. I glance over Jareth's shoulder to see a whole bunch of people watching us from the door. I pull away quickly and blush a little. "Opps, look, the next song started. I should go back to dancing..." I quickly put a shy smile on my face as i give Jareth apologetic eyes. I felt his eyes on me as i push past the people and walk back inside. I couldn't help but look back to see if Jareth was looking at me. But as i turn i slam right into someone. I fall back as i hear glass shatter. I feel pain zoom down my arm and i couldn't help but cry out in pain. "You...clumsy girl! Help me clean my dress!" I open my eyes to see Nara on the ground as well her dress soaked by the drink that the waiter was holding. "I-i'm sorry." I found myself reaching out to help her but a black gloved hand stopped me. "I'm sorry Nara, but i must ask you to take care of your dress by yourself. The princess was injured in this accident"  
Jareth said in a very very cold voice. He helps me stand and i wince as a pain shoots up my left arm again. Jareth studies my arm before escorting me out of the room and sat me on a chair in the hall. He rips a sleeve off of his shirt as he kneeled if front of me. Then started to rap it around my bleeding arm. "Wait...you dont need to do that...i'm fine" Jareth looked up from where he was kneeling and his eyes were so...serious. I look away quickly and did'nt say anything to him till he pulled me to my feet.

"You are different from the women i have met. They are usually howling about how much their injury hurts and for me not to leave them." I laugh as Jareth rolls his eyes. "Shouldn't we return to the party?" I ask him taking a step towards the doors but Jareth's arm blocked me. I look up and his eyes were only inches from me. "J-jareth?" I whispered. He shakes his head as if trying to get some evil thought out of his head as people came out. "Everyone is leaving Princess **Starlet**." I look away suddenly feeling ashamed of my new name. Jareth made it sound as if i was some evil witch. I gave a weak smile to Jack as he walks past me. He waits for Jareth to look away before winking at me, i made the mistake of giggling. Jareths eyes snaps to look at me and Jack walks away whistling. When every one left Jareth took me back to my room. "Good night my lord." I whisper as i bow to him. He takes my hand into his and kiss it softly. When his lips brushed my hand a spark of fire set off in my skin. Jareths eyes look into mine as he slowly stands back up. "Good night ...Starlet." I smile as he walks away. If this is life as a princess, i don't want it to end


End file.
